


Take It Out On Me

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Angry Sex, Bottom Louis, Comfort, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Scared Louis, Sub Louis, Subspace, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is furious and takes it out on Louis. Louis slips into subspace because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Out On Me

You god damn right he was mad. He was livid at this point now. They had to treat them like something you’d scrape off your shoe, like what they had was subpar to anyone else’s relationship or they were second class citizens. Harry nearly crashed into a large truck and one Volkswagen as he sped through London back to his flat after that bullshit meeting with their PR team and some heads of management. He let the conversations roll through his head, confused as to why he and only he was called in for a meeting.

“Harry, we’ve been over this before. We don’t care if you and Mr. Tomlinson are together but you can’t make it as obvious as you’ve done. We have a product to sell and if two parts of that product are homosexual it won’t work.” Said some nameless face he really didn’t even want to remember.

“Obvious? How are we obvious?” He retorted as his ears began to redden. He knew Louis was a little flamboyant at times and Harry just acted like himself, nothing wrong with either one of those things.

“The touching and whispers and heart eyes Mr. Styles. It has to be toned down.” Some lady he thinks has the last name of Jones chimed in pinching the bridge of her nose.

“We whisper on stage cause we can’t hear and excuse me if I love him, I can’t help the way I look at him. And fuck you! The touching?! REALLY!?” Harry bellowed out slapping his hands on the desk. Now he never flew off the handle like this and especially not to the people who basically run his and his best mates lives but he had enough of this shit.

“You never once say a damn thing about when Niall and Zayn get too touchy on stage or when Liam and Louis are practically on top of each other in front of thousands of people but god fucking forbid that I even want to maybe touch my boyfriend in public.” He roared and his eyes did start to water. He cried when he was upset but he also did when he was angry as well. He was angry because the one person he truly wanted to show off to the world as his, he couldn’t. Had to keep hiding away and have that girl Eleanor do the things that Harry should’ve been doing all along.

“You can’t have a boyfriend in public! It’s not good for your image!” The portliest man in the room stood up to challenge him now yet he was more than a foot shorter than him looking like a cross between a walrus and the Monopoly guy.

“NO! It’s not good for the band’s image. Yet it’s perfectly fine to make me date that Taylor girl and make it seem like I’ve fucked every fan and their mother within a ten mile radius but god forbid I’m actually in love with another bloke!”

“Listen, we own you and when we say jump you say how high, got it?” That was the walrus/Monopoly guy again raising an eyebrow.

Harry slumped because he knew it was true. Once this damn contract was over and maybe if the band lost some popularity because it was bound to happen then him and Louis could come out as a couple, a couple that’d been together for three years strong now. From the bottom of the stairs until now it was always them. Larry Stylinson was quite real.

“Fine, I’ll tell him all about this lovely meeting and we’ll do our best to keep our faggot tendencies down okay?” He snapped and watched the handful of people recoil at his disdain of the word.

“Harry it’s not-“ Another person tried to soothe, Harry knew her as Ms. Barker, a nice young woman only doing her job and she was the one who condoned their relationship more than anything.

“I got it!” Harry left without another word making sure to slam the door behind him so hard that the glass rattled in the small frames of the door.

He was thankful that even in his furious state he had someone who could make it better, his ever doting and loving boyfriend Louis. He entered the elevator but he couldn’t shake the anger off him, felt like it was somehow hooked into his bones and muscles and he had never been this angry before in his life. Not when Louis had to get a girlfriend or when he had to “date” Taylor or all the shit they had said about them in magazines and online.

He was enraged because those people who controlled them didn’t actually care about them as people, they saw them as a paycheck and he knew it was true. Once One Direction wasn’t such a hot topic on people’s lips they’d be tossed aside for something newer and fresher and honestly? Harry wouldn’t mind it. He had had enough of fame so far and once they were free he hoped to do something different with his boys and then he could be out with the most special one of all.

He burst through the door like something cliché in a movie making the metal knob “ding” against the stopper on the wall, he heard someone yelp as he made his way into the kitchen from the hallway, he figured maybe a nice cuppa would help him calm down because nothing was, he was steadily getting madder.

He grabbed a mug and saw that it was chipped and for some reason that really pushed him over the edge, not even thinking he wound up his arm and turned sending the chipped ceramic mug flying into the wall and shattering into tiny pieces he knew he’d have to clean up but right now that felt good. Felt good to destroy something like his handlers were destroying him.

From behind he heard a small tinkling voice, “Harry?”

He spun so quick it made Louis jump back with his eyes a bit wide and his glasses sliding down his nose, loose sweatpants so baggy on his thick legs and one of Harry’s band t-shirts just draping his frame. He looked beautiful, his hair not styled so it actually curled a bit and looked as messy as this whole situation was. Harry stalked forward looking almost feral and Louis backed away letting his bare feet tap against the tiles and onto the wood floor until he was against the opposite wall in the hallway.

Harry’s large hands gripped Louis’ biceps tight so that he winced slightly, “Ha-Harry you’re scaring me.”

“They won’t let me love you! They won’t fucking let me show the world how much you mean to me!” He gritted through his teeth because there was despair and anger marring his features, where his jaw was clenched and lips were pulled thin and teeth tight his eyes were watery again and upon them squeezing shut a few tears fell from both eyes.

Louis deflated a little bit because Harry did get like this, so pent up with aggression that eventually it would come to a head and the only thing for him to do was to calm his boyfriend so he wouldn’t do something stupid like destroy all their belongings or make a fool of himself in public. Even though Louis’ arms were still pinned to his sides and he knew there would be finger shaped bruises on his skin he lifted up what he could to rub his thumb against Harry’s shoulders while the younger boy sniffled slightly.

“It’s okay Harry, take it out on me. Take it all out on me.” He whispered to him. Harry’s head snapped up with something dangerous in his eyes and their lips were attached. He pressed hungrily into Louis’ mouth making the older whimper at how forceful he was being but Harry needed this, needed to let it out healthily.

His massive hands moved from Louis’ arms to slide down his body and without haste and only their lips parting for a mere second his shirt was off, the younger spanning his stomach and his sides, feeling Louis’ warm skin against his own. He slipped those hands under the waistband of his sweats feeling no other fabric, two wide palms cupped supple cheeks and squeezed getting a moan from the soon to be undressed older boy.

Louis’ sweats fell to pool at his feet and he quickly stepped out of them as their tongues continued to fight and press against one another, he licked the roof of Harry’s mouth while Harry was growing harder and harder in his skinny jeans. Louis was already sporting a semi at this point because when Harry got like this it was rather hot-not that he liked his boyfriend upset to that degree but you can see why he thought it was hot.

Harry latched onto Louis’ throat and began to practically eat at his skin, sucking and biting a dark bruise just where his shoulder started and digging his blunt nails into Louis’ bum making the older moan out, “Yes Harry, take it all out on me. I’m here baby.”

Harry growled and bit down particularly hard that time and without warning bent down slightly and wrapped Louis’ thick thighs around his waist reattaching their lips. He stumbled a bit and Louis had to flutter his eyes open to make sure Harry was in fact leading them in the right direction but their mouths never stopped moving against one another.

The bedroom door was already open and Louis was unceremoniously tossed onto the massive bed they shared, the pillows bouncing as did he watching Harry actually rip off his button up shirt, the buttons scattering around the room and throwing it to the ground. He kicked off his boots with no care as to where they landed and crawled up Louis’ body attaching their lips again.

Louis was making progress with Harry’s jeans feeling his cock already thick and heavy inside them and wanted to get this show on the road, he was already turned on and ready for Harry to take it all out on him, calm him down after riling him up, take care of his beloved Harry. The older got them undone and began pushing them down so that Harry’s ass was now bare to the air around them and Louis’ own cock at seven inches long with this amazingly thick foreskin and pale pink tip was pressed between his body and rough denim.

He hissed as Harry started rolling his hips so that their two dicks were smushed together and delightful friction could be felt by both of them. Harry moaned and bit his bottom lip raising his head as he pressed his aching hard on into Louis’, his own dick at eight inches was much like Louis’ only a bit thinner but his had a few fat veins going up the shaft and his foreskin was stretchier than Louis’ so it covered his entire head leaving it smooth and shiny almost constantly.

“Come on Harry, you’re angry. Take it out on me, take it all out on me.” Louis moaned under him.

Harry snarled because he was angry and crashing their mouths together he somehow kicked off his jeans and underwear so now his creamy pale cock was free just as Louis’, his head already beginning to leak and he pressed their two hot shafts together getting a sinful moan from both of them.

Harry wrapped one long arm under Louis’ and lifted him easily off the bed and tossed him towards the head of the bed-Louis wasn’t light at all but Harry in this state was a monster with strength-and the younger scrambled around for their bottle of lube making a sound of satisfaction when he retrieved it. He was another person right now, all he saw was red and Louis and his mind was completely blank other than to claim and conquer the boy he had fallen for, management be damned.

Harry moved back on the bed where Louis was lazily tugging his erection and the older spread his legs and pushed him bum out farther under him so Harry could easily access his favorite place in the world. Feet planted on the bed and cheeks spread he watched Harry coat three long fingers in the clear liquid then circle his entrance, he hissed at the cool feeling to his warm flesh and hissed again as Harry pressed two of his digits inside all the way to the hilt.

Harry started to pump and pull his fingers in and out of the tight heat, the rim of Louis clamping down on his fingers sporadically throughout. Louis hurt for sure because they’d never just gone two in and started but he’d do this for Harry, knew it’d take a bit of his own will power and control to not scream and let Harry take it out on him. All his frustrations he had been letting build for the past few months.

Harry kept his fingers inside Louis, still pumping him open then lay on his side to take one of Louis’ nipples in his mouth, his rough tongue swirling around the sensitive bud getting Louis to whimper. He suckled the hard nipple in his mouth as his fingers began to push and pull inside his lover faster, his hardened prostate being brushed each time he pushed in with crooked fingers. Louis’ cock throbbed in his fist with each intrusion.

“Hazza, not gonna last babe.” He whispered out because he wasn’t. Harry’s fingers were working over his sweet spot and that delightful stretch to his rim was sending waves of pleasure through his body, each time that spot was touched his hips would buck minutely and it didn’t help that his nipple was puffing up and becoming more susceptible to Harry’s wide tongue.

Harry slipped in a third finger making Louis cry out slightly and he bit around Louis’ nipple now tickling the reddened area with the tip of his tongue, the squish of Louis’ ass with the lube was accompanied with his panting and Harry’s low groans in his throat. Louis beat his cock faster, the tip shiny with precum and the foreskin, so thick, spreading it around and making the pink inner parts of the extra flesh shiny. He gripped himself harder because he knew Harry wanted him to cum first, even like this Harry wanted Louis to go first, so that’s what he did.

Harry’s three fingers spread him wide and stayed curled going in and out of his ass, the tunnel was smooth and velvety around his digits as he opened the soaking hole. Harry’s cock was pulsing against Louis’ thigh, the hair there sending small sensations through his tip that smeared his own sticky precum on the meaty body part.

“Harry!” Louis called out with his back arching but only so far as Harry was still nibbling and tickling Louis’ nipple and his hands had sped up inside the older boy’s ass and with that his cock pumped out a few salty shots of cum, they splashed onto Harry’s cheek and into Louis’ chest hair, some of it covering his sparing ink as well and Harry continued to suckle on the nipple in his mouth and his fingers never stopped going in and out, the sweet spot throbbing against it making Louis twitch.

Louis felt Harry unlatch from his chest and slipped his fingers from him making the older boy slightly hiss because he felt rather sore now and saw the younger with his curls hanging limp around his face, body starting to glisten with sweat making the black butterfly and swallows seem even darker, move between his legs once more. He didn’t wait to take that same hand that had been inside him and push it back in making Louis arch off the bed.

“Ha-Harry!” He pathetically cried out because it did hurt but it felt good too, the over sensitivity of it, you getting your ass pumped into and nipple bitten for twenty minutes it would happen. Then the fingers disappeared again and Harry was using the already drenched wet fingers to lube his shaft, the foreskin of his cock peeling back finally to reveal how angrily red the head was and even the highly aware skin of his inner foreskin was pinker than usual, he smeared the liquid across it moaning as his cock got shinier.

He pressed his cock to Louis’ sloppy hole and sunk in, all eight inches of him going in without restriction. Louis moaned at the feeling of being even fuller now and his dick made a small movement as it began engorging with blood yet again as Harry started pounding into him without mercy.

Louis looked up into Harry’s face that had an evil scowl on it and he knew that wasn’t Harry anymore, that was a ferocious animal. He let it happen though because even then Harry wouldn’t do too much to him, just get his anger out and Louis would let him be the “punching” bag so to speak. His tunnel was being punched for real though, his hole was swollen and his insides were sore as Harry’s member was spearing him open repeatedly.

His sharp hipbones with that tantalizing “V” cut were slapping into his bum over and over, their skin wet with lube and now sweat slapped loud in the room as Harry continued to fuck open his boyfriend. Dark sounding grunts escaped his cherry red lips to meet Louis’ ears below him, Louis’ prostate was hard again and much more attuned to the touches and feelings of being rubbed upon. Harry’s arms were shaking braced on either side of Louis’ face as he fucked into him, Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and felt him sink even deeper making them both groan in ecstasy.

Harry kept on his thrusting, the bruising slams into Louis’ jiggling cheeks making them red and tender to each touch as his younger lover pounded into him leaving his insides feeling like ground meat, his tunnel now shoddy and squishy but puffy inside, his rim now dark with blood rushing to the swollen muscle. The taller boy leaned back seeing Louis’ cock hard again and slapping against his tummy and his cooling cum puddle around it, he took the dick in his hand and timed his now upward thrusts with jerking him off.

“Haz…”Louis whimpered out because it was starting to hurt more than feel good and he was feeling funny in his head, something like euphoria beginning to build taking that sting out of it as his cock was tugged and it was sensitive to a minor brushing of Harry’s soft palm.

Harry hardened his thrusts feeling Louis throb in his hand and his prostate was solid on the top of his cock that continued to slam into him with unforgiving brutality. He heard a soft utterance of his name and felt Louis’ swollen rim and passage squeeze him tight as the cock in his hand shot again, this time not so much semen as before but only a few thin streaks to his tummy and it dribbled over his fingers.

Harry used Louis’ cum that painted his tummy and dipped his fingers in it leaving it sticky and wet and pulled out his cock so that only the foreskin covered head was still enveloped, he felt Louis’ quick heartbeat in his ass squeezing him over and over in a steady rhythm. He slipped in his two upside down fingers hearing a far off gasp escape Louis’ lips and the boy’s own cum allowing him to spread farther than ever before.

He curled his fingers so that they pressed directly against the sweet spot that was battered at this point, Louis’ legs fell limply to openly lie on the bed as Harry started his thrusting again, the sweat dripped down his large nose and splashed onto Louis’ balls and semi hard cock that lay against his body looking defeated and raw. Harry was violently fucking into him now, his rim stretched tight around his cock and two digits and his tunnel was tauter than ever before, the swollen innards like a glove around Harry’s dick that pounded into him some more.

Louis’ body was limp and he had a far off look to his face, mouth slack and eyes glassy muttering “Harry” a few times while the namesake was fucking into him with more vigor. Harry’s knees were beginning to burn due to the friction of their blanket and his hand was cramping at the weird angle but his cock felt amazing, pressed down against his own digits and his head and shaft was enveloped in slippery warmth that had increased exponentially.

Harry’s body rocked into Louis’ more and more as his fingers pressed into the older boy’s prostate harder and with a strangled whimper that sounded almost like a whoosh of breath, Louis’ cock that was only half hard so his head was covered by foreskin dribbled out what was left in his balls, those balls in their stretchy sack scrunched up towards his body and twitched, the hair there damp with Harry’s sweat and his own.

Harry groaned loud because Louis collapsed around his cock and fingers now, the pressure too tight and the heat soaking into his tissues, his foreskin was riddled with nerves firing off simultaneously and the fat veins in his shaft quaked inside the ass he had conquered. He slipped out his fingers hearing a small sigh from Louis and fucked into him some more and could only last a few more minutes with Louis still squeezing him tight and he exploded. All his anger and sadness turned into a thick white liquid that dumped from his slit into Louis’ still form. He let out a deep yet breathy grumble as his orgasm finally came barreling through his body and the head of his cock throbbed inside Louis’ tender canal, his cum filling it up and making the insides wetter than they were before and sting slightly.

His body shook bracing himself above Louis as his cock continued to pulse and release his much needed load inside a fucked out boyfriend. He felt his high hit its peak then start to ebb, he felt so much fucking better now, everything from the hour before completely gone. His breathing was ragged where Louis’ was calm and even, he looked down finally, his head clear now and saw Louis’ face was almost blank and his eyes far off.

Regretfully he slipped out of Louis’ hole that didn’t even resist holding in his cum so it dripped out slowly, Louis’ rim was bloated and scorching hot pouring out Harry’s seed, as the younger curled into his side. Louis had only once ever done this before and that was after a ridiculous interview that left Harry just as angry and Louis telling him to take it out on him. He had slipped into subspace.

Harry’s cock was softening and Louis’ had already shrunk back down to its flaccid state, he pulled Louis closer, “Louis love, where’d you go baby?”

“S’warm Harry.” He said in a very dream like voice. Harry knew he had to coax him back.

“I know love but can you come back? I miss you.” He kissed Louis’ cheek that got him a soft smile but his eyes were still foggy and unfocused. He didn’t even blink.

“Harry…” Louis said in the same tone.

“Yes love? I’m right here.” Harry cooed to him putting his arm over Louis’ waist that was sticky with sweat and semen.

“Did I do good? You okay now?” His breathing was getting back to something a bit more normal, not like he was sleeping.

“Yes Lou, you were absolutely perfect. I’m just fine. Come on babe, come back to me.” Harry rubbed his thumb against Louis’ hip making the older shiver and he knew he was coming back now. His eyes began to focus and blink rapidly. Louis’ head turned to see Harry’s with a soft smile.

“There you are, hi love.” Harry kissed him softly now, something very chaste because Louis was still a bit incoherent and would be for a while.

“Hi Harry.”

They lay like that for a few minutes until Harry scooped Louis up and they showered together not once letting go of one another, Louis was clingy coming back from his subspace and that was to be expected. As difficult as it was to clean two bodies attached with only one person doing it they had managed, Harry paid extra attention to Louis’ beaten rim that outwardly puffed up and would be swollen for a day or two.

After the shower he simply carried Louis with his legs wrapped around his thin waist into the living room with one massive towel around them. Harry lay on his back with Louis’ chest against his and affectionately petted through his hair, letting Louis completely come back.

The older nuzzled into his neck, “You know you can always take it out on me, no matter what happens Haz, I’m always here for you.”

Harry couldn’t help but smirk because it was true, no matter what, Louis was and would be there for him.

“I know Lou, love you.” Kissing his damp hair. He heard and felt Louis sigh contentedly and soon the older was fast asleep wrapped around Harry’s long frame. Harry fell asleep shortly afterwards with the love of his life safely pressed against his body and knew that no matter what happened they’d always be there for each other.


End file.
